murders at snowy lodge inn
by CHiBi JoeY
Summary: The yugioh gang is making a film to send into a prank show. when something goes wrong, everyone is in danger.can you figure out whodunnit? [[not yet finished]]


"Hee hee... this is so great!"  
The crew, [Joey, tristan, Bakura, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, Mai, Seto, and  
Isis] from Domino high school was making & taping a prank to send into  
'GOtChA!: Scariest prank edition'. They were planning to use an old  
myth of The Ice Demon at Snowy Lodge to scare the living daylights out  
of their friend, Tea.  
It was around 6:30 p.m. and everyone "went out to dinner" except  
for Tea because she had to get some work done for the school media.  
Mrs. Fuu, [ the person who assigned Tea to the work,] was also in on  
the joke. In reality, the other 4 kids were in the TV station down the  
street using their private filming room. Earlier, they had positioned  
a video camera in the hallway next to Tea's bedroom. Just as she goes  
to get the phone that will be ringing, the Ice Demon would appear and  
attempt to kill her. It would be so perfect. NOTHING could go wrong.  
**RiiiiiNG**  
The phone.  
'Oh shoots. Who could be calling the lodge now?' Tea wondered. She  
stepped out of her room, into the hallway. BOOM! Perfect. Our demon, [  
who was really, tristan in the demon's costume], smashed down the door  
from the dining room to the hall.  
** SCREEEEEEEEECH!**  
Tea let out a ear shattering scream.  
-ring ring ring! Ring ring ring!-  
'Shit. My damn phone is ringing. Right when it was getting good.' Joey  
said  
  
"What?" he roughly said to the caller.  
"Hey Joey, it's me, Kaiba. I'm stuck in traffic. I won't be getting to  
the lodge for another 30 minutes."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE ALREADY THERE SCARING THE SHIT OUT  
OF TEA!"  
"Uh...no I'm pretty sure I'm in my car stuck in traffic. I gotta go.  
Laters."  
"WAIT SO YOU'RE NOT-"  
-Click...-  
"OH MY GOSH JOEY, TRISTAN WAS SO NOT SUPPOSED TO GO THAT FAR!" Mai  
screamed.  
"He's not even there yet. You're probably imagining things.."  
"THEN WHO THE FUCK JUST KILLED TEA?!?!"  
"What?!?!?!"  
She was right. The 'ice demon' slashed Tea's body into little bloody  
bits.  
They froze.  
The "Ice Demon" turned towards the camera. It charged towards the  
camera and with full force destroyed it. All picture was lost.  
  
"Oh my god oh my god oh my god......."  
"It'll be ok, Mai."  
"NO IT WON'T! Some freak just killed my best friend. And SAW our  
camera. It'll probably come after us next! Don't forget, all our stuff  
is there, with our names and addresses on it. I don't want it to come  
and hurt my family, Joey!" she sobbed.  
"Guys, we have no choice but to go back there for the full weekend. If  
we find out who did it, it won't come back to our houses." Yugi said.  
Isis and seto came in from the outside looking pretty happy.  
"what's up guys." Seto smiled drunkly.  
"DUDE! YOU GOT LAID!"  
"Yeppppp..."  
"a HEM! Lets get back to the lodge now." Isis said blushing.  
---at the lodge---  
While the guys cleaned up the hall the girls, Yugi and Ryou played  
cards in the living room.  
"Man...this is gross. Why aren't the girls helping us to clean up?"  
Bakura whined  
"Because their girls, stupid." Seto replied.  
---  
"I'll be using the bathroom. Here Ryou, play my hand." Yugi said.  
Ryou took his cards and Yugi went off to the bathroom.  
He went in the restroom and unzipped himself.  
The door slammed.  
"h-hello?"  
"I've been waiting for you, Yugi. When I first laid my eyes on you I  
had to have you."  
'I know that voice..but I can't put my finger on it.' Yugi thought  
The voice held yugi down and made hard fast love to him.  
"ah...your better than that whore, Tea. Killing her was no hard task.  
Hehehe."  
"wait. You killed Tea? OH MY GOSH! ITS YOU! I KNEW YOUR VOICE SOUNDED  
FAMILIAR! I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED HER, -"  
"shhhh...nobody needs to know...but now that you know my identity...I cant  
let you go."  
Suddenly, the toilets started to overflow, the showers, sinks, and  
fire alarm sprinklers turned on.  
"See you later yugi. Oh wait. I won't! Ahaha. Say hello to Tea for  
me." And the voice vanished. Soon the whole room was filled to the top  
with water. Yugi couldn't take it. He let out his last breath and  
passed out. 


End file.
